creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Miscellaneous Species
This article is intended as a list of the hundreds of characters Somarinoa has come up with that have yet to be added to the wikia, and for the most part likely will not get added for some time, due to needing to be renamed, no drawn images, lacking full names or specified descriptions and the fact that there are hundreds of them. Information is, generally speaking, taken directly from Somarinoa's personal character notes. As characters get added as official articles they will be removed from this list. Each will be available for viewing on Somarinoa's Content. # A Abyssal Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's abyssal trenches. B Beibagon A species of Hibagon with the hair and general facial expressions of Justin Beiber. Their calls are also reminiscent of his singing. Bicbalang A Tikbalang replica built out of writing utensils. Biibagon A species of Hibagon with yellow and black banded fur. They are particularly dangerous. Bog Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's wetlands. Brassquatch A Hibagon replica built using brass. This leads to them looking particularly steampunk in nature. Brickbalang A Tikbalang replica built out of bricks. Brilliant Dragoon A yellow-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives at the peaks of tall mountain ranges or flying high above the clouds. Light glints off of their scales, making them blinding to see in the daylight. Their wings are actually mirrored as well, which reflects even worse, while their horns are more like crystal prisms. They are considered the guardians of Light amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Atiina. Burn Moth A species of moth that are attracted to fires; if they touch it they explode. C Canyon Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's gorges. They often hide under bridges that span the area's gorges to ambush potential prey that may seek to cross over. They are at war with the Dust Elves. Cave Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's complex cavern systems. They are at war with the Drow, also known as the Dark Elves, and are considered a terrible menace to other subterranean species, especially the Dwarves and Kobolds. Celestial Dragoon A silver-scaled species of Dragoon and the second highest ranking species amongst their kind, second only to Sal'jaedon's own race, the Obsidian Dragoons. Unlike most species of Dragoon on Diakatan, the Celestial Dragoons are not actually found on-world, but instead live within the depths of space, traveling to and from the various Jaedonist planets as watchers and keepers in Sal'jaedon's absence. Their mirror-like appearance makes them both beautiful and hard to look directly at, though it also causes them to be mistaken for Brilliant Dragoons at a distance. Celestial Dragoons are capable of emitting cosmic rays directly from their mouths, which is a considerably deadly weapon against most any foe. It is believed that Celestial Dragoons may make dens out of asteroids when keeping watch over a specific location for an extended period of time. They are considered the guardians of the Celestial Element amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon. Centro An extraterrestrial race serving the Dragoon Sal'jaedon, and who were the primary caretakers of the planet Diakatan and one of the universe's Ancient Races. Though relatively humanoid, they are notable for their prowess in magical arts, their lithe forms (usually hidden under cloaks), their typically "unnatural" hair and eye colors like purple, blue, green and red, and their 3ft long ears, ending in pronged tips. Due to their loyalty to Sal'jaedon, Centro are gifted with being the seers of most of the planets they command over, with four seers per world; they are also expert planeswalkers. Unfortunately, Sal'jaedon's rival, Vuul'huukos, in his diabolical plot to take this universe as his own, had set upon exterminating the Centro from existence. Around the time of the Five Heroes, he had caused the elimination of most Centro on Diakatan and finally succeeded in eliminating them when he assassinated the world's four seers—Melchoir, Belthasar, Cygnus and Royce—and inadvertently killed off the final Centro, the hero Hadess, when he chose to remain behind to allow the other four Heroes to escape. However, the Centro are survived by the Elves (a hybrid of Centro and Human DNA) and by extension the Diakatanian Humans; it is also suspected that the Loranche may have been created much earlier on by the Centro, as well. Not only this, but Sal'jaedon granted Hadess the position of deity of Darkness due to his sacrifice. Rarely, Centro can still be found on Diakatan, but only as either undead monstrosities or as corrupted individuals under Vuul'huukos' rule. One should be careful when encountering either of these as they are extremely powerful due to latent energies left over from their lives. Ciibagon A species of Hibagon which have greatly enlarged mouths and gullets for feeding on large food, in a similar manner to Ciitarkians, hence the name. Clocku A Baku replica found in ancient lost cities on the planet Diakatan. It was formerly used to tell time alongside the Tiktoku. The Clocku formed the face of the mechanism while the much smaller Tiktoku formed the necessary running parts. Clunko A run-down Trunko replica. Though it still runs, it runs poorly. Clutch Spiders with elongated abdomens that attach to a wall, floor, or ceiling while the rest of the spider waves about. Its legs have rearranged so as to resemble an eight-fingered ghoulish hand. Coilfolk A species yet to be described. Cold Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's glaciers. Crag Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's wastelands. Crocu A species of gator-like organisms that feed on the dreams of swamp-dwelling individuals. They lull their "prey" back to sleep with an infrasound rumbling that seems to soothe their targets. Crycorn A species of Tricorn with loon-like calls and markings extending from their eyes that appear to be running mascara. Their mane falls in emo-inspired fashions. D Dahu An alpine-based Inoat with horns similar to an ibex, and with legs that are shorter on one side than the other, in order to allow them to more easily walk across steep slopes. To more successfully breed, female Dahu have shorter legs on the left side while the males have their shorter legs on the right side, allowing the two genders to walk in opposite directions to locate one another and mate. Male Dahu also possess long testicles which drag on the ground in order to leave a scent trail behind for females to trace. However, males will occasionally trace this scent, too, for Dahus are known for harassing each other through sexual molestation in order to assert dominance over one another. Based on the French folklore creature. Their young are known as dahuots. Drow A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's caverns. Drop Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's gorges. Drycorn A species of Tricorn that resides in the Dead Expanse, a massive desert on the planet Diakatan. Dune Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's deserts. They are at war with the Sand Elves. Duneicorn A species of Unicorn that resides in the Dead Expanse, a massive desert on the planet Diakatan. Dust Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's wastelands. E F Fastitocalon A species of massive Fysh related to the Continent Fysh that is large enough that it can be mistaken for an island. Despite being "island-like", they sport huge spines on a ridge of their back. Being so enormous, its scales can easily be mistaken for rocks, while they very often inadvertently collect sand and/or silt on their backsides when they feed in coastal gulfs during the summer feeding months. Depending on what a particular Fastitocalon has put up with, their backs may resemble crevices or valleys due to past injuries, and they are often havens to small creatures taking up residence. They feed by emitting a sweet smell that attracts smaller fysh, which then make these apparent islands seem to have a lively ecosystem. Faun An insular dwarf species of Satyr found on several islands. Feebagon Weakened Hibagon species whose entire habitat has been suffering from a long drawn out famine. They appear essentially anorexic and their attacks do only a few hit points worth of damage. They are inherently slow in movement (with charge speed only ever-so-slightly faster than their normal shamble speed) and take very few hits to bring down. They can be considered one of the world's weakest species and are expected to go extinct if the famine does not end soon. Flumicorn Aggressive Unicorns that defend their woodland homes against local lumberjack efforts, often found around flumes which they attack and attempt to destroy. They are one of several banes to the lumberjack's trade and entrepreneurial lumberjacks will seek others to slay these "nuisance beasts". Unfortunately, this leaves the Flumicorns vulnerable as they continue to attack flumes regardless, leading to droves being slain. Foalpertinger A species of Diir creatures with legs similar to those of a cabbit, allowing it to hop great distances. They are young-looking in appearance in comparison to other Diir due to having evolved neoteny, hence their moniker. Forest Dragoon A green-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives within the great forests of the world. Long and spindly by nature, these dragons can easily move through dense woods. Though where they den themselves is different depending upon the individual (though many times will be a cave), they all possess a corrosive, acidic breath that will melt organic tissue that it comes into contact with. They are considered the guardians of Nature magic amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Vörk. Forest Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's forests. They are at war with the Wood Elves. Freti A species of Yeti which have huge claws and the ability to mentally manipulate a person's mind into nightmarish hallucinations, often seeing the Fretis themselves as essentially massive, frightening burn victims. One specific Freti known as Kreuger has been terrorizing a large, major hub on Diakatan known as Analogue City. Frog Enthroatas A species yet to be described. Frost Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's tundras. They are at war with the Snow Elves. Fungal Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's fungiferous forests, though they can only be found in the furthest-out reaches of each of these biomes, having only recently begun to establish themselves. They are at war with the Shrumites primarily, but also come into conflict with the Goblins and Orcs that inhabit such areas and the Mold Elves. Furfur A species of winged, sapient Diir closely related to the more common Furtur. Furfurs are covered in long fur, as opposed to the Furtur, which has short fur. Like their cousins, they are known for worshiping Diimons. Furtur A winged, bipedal sapient Diir species covered in short fur. They are completely untrustworthy, and lie to outside sources in all cases. They can be inclined to tell the truth but only by luring them into special magic traps that force them to do so; doing so however destroys the Furtur's body and releases its soul, which resembles a Einjel so much that it is assumed that they are, in fact, Einjels whom have been cursed by some magical spell. They speak in a rough voice, and their mages are experts at creating and manipulating storms, tempests, thunder, lightning and simple blasts. They are known worshipers of Diimons. G Green Recluse A species yet to be described. Greenix Greenixes are Phoenix-like aerial florauna that are vibrant, green and lush throughout much of their life, yet dry out during the dry season of their local biomes, which leads to them often combusting during those times, leaving only their seeds. H Hackalope A species of Jackalope with axe-like antlers. Hafgufa An absolutely massive species of sea serpent, whose nostrils appear to be two large rocks. They feed upon Lyngbakrs, a species of CETACEAN-EQUIVALENT. They possess a nasty habit of "belching up" nearly digested meals, thereby attracting frenzies of sea life to feed upon it; at this point the Hafgufa will then snatch them all up into its mouth (along with what portions of its meal it can retain in this manner), allowing it to have its next meal ready and digesting before the first actually finishes. High Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's mountain ranges. They are the primary species of Elf inhabiting Diakatan, possessing a vast, advanced civilization. However their use of magic has become rampant, so much so that it saturates all aspects of High Elf culture. The High Elves are also the world's foremost domesticators of other species, although they do this, as with all things, through magical manipulation, creating numerous new entities to use in their daily lives. On rare occasions they have come to blows with Dwarven tribes, when the Dwarves unwittingly tunnel beneath a High Elf city and threaten its stability, wars that the Elves have won all but three of. Despite being primarily magic-oriented in terms of adventurer classes, High Elves can also excel as warriors or assassins due to a shorter stature and higher lung capacity over most other beings, due to spending their entire lives at such high altitudes. High Elf hair colors are often shades of blue or green, existing anywhere between nearly black hues to nearly blond hues. Atiina, one of the Five Heroes and now the current deity of Light, was a High Elf, as is Princess Ume Skysetter of the Out-Timers and her brother, Prince Rain. I Ice Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's glaciers. Indigo Widow A species yet to be described. Infernal Dragoon A red-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their lives deep within active volcanoes. Their bodies are resistant to magma and they therefore often bathe within magmatic pools to heat their ectothermic bodies. Infernal Dragoons utilize a set of chemicals sprayed out near their mouths that, when combined with a carbon dioxide breath, ignite into large gouts of flame. They also possess a fiery temper, leading to many of them being considered troublesome to various sapient species. They are considered the guardians of Fire amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Fray. J Jasconius A species of massive filter feeding Fysh similar in lifestyle to the far larger Continent Fysh as well as the Fastitocalon, Hafgufa, Lyngbakr and the Aspidochelone. Though very similar to other large fish, they are not related and instead possess a sideways-oriented caudal fin. Jasconius only frequent tropical waters, as opposed to the other two massive breeds of Fysh, which can also be found in temperate waters. Jeanix A Phoenix replica created utilizing denim. Its wings are similar to boat sails. Jungle Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's jungles. They are at war with the Rain Elves. Junko A Trunko replica built out of junk. Considered the oldest but least shoddily-built of the Trunko replicants as they have simply had their old parts replaced with junk as their original gears and such rusted and wore out over the centuries. Those who haven't had their parts all replaced are known as Clunkos instead. K Kelb-el-khela A species of Walvid that inhabit the scrub brush sections of certain desert regions around the world. Kelb-el-khelas live in small pack communities yet hunt alone in adulthood; juveniles may on occasion "team up" to better hunt prey, though these bonds are almost always broken as they reach full maturity (although they will usually still socialize together in their communities). Like their cousins, the Adjules, Kelb-el-khelas have a pelt similar to that of the African Painted Dogs of the planet Earth. Keyrin An ancient Kirin replica. Its horn is in the shape of a large jade key, and it is necessary to be used in order to open certain locked door mechanisms within the ancient lost cities that they may be found within. These lock mechanisms are often in the shape of Locku. Kleenix A Phoenix-like Mâché construct created from tissue. This makes it far easier to burn, making it take 800% damage from fire attacks. L Lackalope A species of Jackalope with pathetic, nearly non-existent antlers. Lava Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's active, molten volcanoes. They occasionally come to blows with Surf Elves, a group of Elves that inhabit island beaches, where many molten volcanoes may be found. Leapagon A species of Hibagon which move about with great, impressive leaps, due to a more arboreal lifestyle over other breeds of Hibagons. This also lends them longer arms and more powerful legs. As they are aggressive, they can be a significant threat to adventures wandering through their home biomes. Learn Moth A small moth found in certain games in the Lunatic Entertainment library. Catching them earns the player extra experience. Locku An ancient Baku replica found within specific ancient lost cities on the planet Diakatan. They are massive and form the basis of locking door mechanisms, utilizing their massive mechanical proboscis to protect the lock itself. The key required to open a Locku up appears in the form of a Keyrin, which must be coaxed into the lock to activate it. Upon being unlocked, the front face of the Locku opens, forcing the adventurer to traverse through the dangerous whirling gears and other mechanisms to get to the other side of the makeshift door. Lyngbakr Large carnivorous cetacean whose back skin harbors quick-growing floral colonies. These, when exposed to air, will blossom and bloom into what looks like beautiful flowering plant-equivalents, which is used to attract sapients to its "shores". Once it feels them trodding along its backside, a Lyngbakr will dive, dropping the sapients into the sea where they will either drown or remain prone to a quick consumption. They are prey to the massive Hafgufas. M Mackelope A species of Mackelo with horns like a Jackalope. Meloncat A species yet to be described. Mocku A modern Baku replica. Molassquatch A Hibagon replica made out of sap and molasses. Mold Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's fungiferous forests. Mold Elves have grayed skin, dark circles around their eyes similar to a natural but heavy amount of eyeshadow, golden eyes and black or white hair. Like other species found in fungiferous forests, Mold Elves are immune to the toxic spores, though leaving the forest is poisonous to them; if a Mold Elf wishes to explore the world beyond the forests they will have to either train their lungs over a long period of time to be able to withstand the lack of spore-saturated air or simply use a breathing apparatus. However, should the breathing apparatus be removed such as forcibly in the heat of battle, the Elf will begin to succumb to the effects of the oxygen-rich atmosphere to a level congruent with how trained their lungs have become. Like many other species found in the fungiferous forests, they possess bioluminescence that covers small sections of their entire body. When not lit up they appear as darker gray "freckles" on the skin. Mold Elves are not as open to outsiders as other Elf species, but they are technically on the same side as the Jaedonists. In this way they are allies to the Shrumites, occasionally trading with them and seeking not to feed upon the Shrumites' 100 forms, and at the same time they are rivals to the Goblinoid populations. Their racial mounts are TARDIGRADE-EQUIVALENTS (land) and DAMSELFLY-EQUIVALENTS (air). They do not possess any sea-based mounts due to their lack of nearby waters. Muck Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's wetlands. Mutinicorn Mutinicorns are a species of Unicorn that disguise themselves as Schoonicorns. They are extremely rare as they are created magically by altering existing Schoonicorns. Upon an unseen signal, Mutinicorns will suddenly shed their disguises violently, revealing their frighteningly true forms. They are used by some individuals to sink and destroy specific vessels for whatever their motives may be (such as assassination hidden as a simple boat accident with no direct connection to the assassin). They burn through their lives quickly, evaporating into an ash cloud so as to avoid bodies for people to come across, thereby creating a semi-perfect murder. N Noggle A species yet to be described. Noppera-bō A species yet to be described. O Obsidian Dragoon An obsidian-scaled species of Dragoon — and in fact the natural species of Dragoon, which Sal'jaedon himself belongs to. As they hail from an alternate universe and only Sal'jaedon crossed over into this universe for unknown reasons, there are few of their kind, and all are the direct descendants of the Dragoon God of Creation. Of these very few members in existence in this universe, Vuul'huukos was the first born and also has come to serve as Sal'jaedon's rival across the galaxy, seeking to eradicate his various worldly pantheons and with hopes to eventually slay his father, as well. Being a space-dwelling species like the Celestial Dragoon, their obsidian scales give them a mirrored effect that makes them appear almost invisible in space. Like Sal'jaedon, their father, they are capable of altering their size at will, and possess the powers to create worlds as well as life by physically manipulating atoms. An Obsidian Dragoon's breath attack can instantaneously wipe a foe out of existence, though it is a rarely used attack amongst their kind. Though they serve as guardians of the Creation Element, their ruled over by Sal'jaedon directly and not one of his many chosen deities. P Parewulf A species of pare tree whose fruit turns furry in the light of the moon. Pawku A species of small Cet that is often associated with the Breathstealers, due to the similar habit of sneaking into a being's nest or room, sitting on their slumbering chest and placing their face above the being's mouth. However, while Breathstealers will steal the breath of the individual and potentially kill them in the process, the Pawku instead consume dreams in a manner similar to the Bakus. Unfortunately, those who do not realize this have killed many Pawku thinking they were a type of Breathstealer, threatening the entire species. Periwinkle Recluse A species yet to be described. Peti A breed of Yeti magically domesticated by the High Elves in some of the higher elevation civilizations. Picorn Picorns are a species of Tricorns whose horns are each asymmetrical from the other two. One appears with three half-curves; the next is thin and straight yet with a wide base, and has a hooked end; the final one splits into two which each continue upwards. Pooka A species yet to be described. Prycorn Prycorns have three crowbar-like horns which they use to pry bark off of trees, to feed on arthropoids that are their primary source of food. Psionic Dragoon A purple-scaled species of Dragoon with immense psychic powers, though they are physically more frail than other major Dragon species to equal them out. They do not need a breath attack like many of their brethren have, but are capable of charming individuals on a sliding scale of success rates dependent upon their age. They often instead use telekinesis to throw nearby objects at a foe, although they can just as easily pick up said foe and toss them around instead. They are almost blind though this does not affect their ability to seek out an opponent. Because they can predict the future, they are quite evasive in nature. They are considered the guardians of Psychic abilities amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by UNSPECIFIED. Puca A species yet to be described. Purrberus A species of Cet that have begun to mutate due to heavy magic poisoning in a similar manner to the Cerberus breed of Walvids. Purrberi have three heads and are generally similar to Cerberi though in Cet form. When pleased, such as after making a kill, they often purr contently. Q R Rain Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's jungles. Ribagon An undead breed of Hibagon that were caught within the expanding territorial claims of the Dead Wastes. Most commonly, their ribs jut out of their chests, which were often ripped open for undead to feed upon the contents therein. Rollpertinger A species of Wolpertinger that usually dodges attacks by performing a barrel roll. S Sail Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet's oceans. They have surprisingly sprawling cities floating far out to sea, where they are essentially safe from most dangers due to the vast distances needed to travel to get to them, though they still have problems with Kranctons and Sea Serpents on occasion. Sail Elves are fishermen by trade, but those seeking a more adventurous existence commonly become privateers or pirates. Some of the planet's best helmsmen are Sail Elves. Because of their lifestyles, they have also adapted themselves (in their case, entirely on purpose) to being able to hold their breaths an impressive 10 minutes, used during pearl dives. Sand Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's deserts. Savannah Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's savannas. Sea Dragoon A blue-scaled aquatic species of Dragoon who utilize their wings as large pectoral fins to propel themselves through the water at frightening speeds. Although they normally inhabit the abyssal depths, they occasionally rise to the surface to breathe, where they can be encountered by the majority of adventurers who will see them. Sea Dragoons breathe a scalding steam that burns and cooks its victims alive. Their wings are not built to fly anymore, but they are capable of breaching the surface high into the air or even glide over the surface for a few miles when necessary. They are considered the guardians of Water amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Paustidaunce. Sea Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet's pelagic ocean areas. They are at war with Elven sailors (known as Sail Elves), and also sometimes encounter the Abyssal Trolls from deep below them. Seabagon A species of semi-aquatic Hibagon who evolved on the edge of mountain cliffs overlooking koral shoals. Long, overhanging flora exist and hang down almost to the water, so these Hibagons can dive from the top to anywhere near the bottom, feed on their prey in the shoals and then swim quickly like penguins to leap out of the water and catch a hold of one of the numerous roots hanging in the area. Seebagon A nocturnal breed of Hibagon, with massive eyes for seeing in the dark. Due to this nature, they are especially weak to light-based magicks, which will blind them for exceedingly long periods of time; however blinding a Seebagon also causes it to go berserk, making it harder to steer its actions in a combative setting. Shebagon A species of Hibagon that are 99% female. Males are so exceedingly rare that they are often considered mythological in nature. However, these males do exist and in fact rule over each tribe of Shebagon. One male is typically born every decade or so, and of these many get killed before reaching a mature enough age to rule. Males have massive levels of testosterone and are enormous in comparison to the more populous females. Males seek the deaths of all other males and upon killing a rival, they will absorb the females of that colony into their own tribes. In absence of any males, a Matriarch will be formed from the strongest of the females, leading to more Amazonian tribe-like existences; even so, upon the birth of a male the pheromone signals that he will give off will convert the females from rulers into subservients. However, until that male's maturity level is reached and he can breed with the harem of females, the females will get a significant ramp in their aggression levels. At any known time, there may be as many as 3-5 male Shebagons in existence across the numerous tribes. Should all males in an area get killed off, the females of the harems will split off into smaller packs of 50-100 members, thereby inadvertently preventing the species from being united under a single tribal banner for too long. Large tribes of Shebagon are considered especially dangerous to sapient adventurers. Shoalpertinger A partially-aquatic species of Wolpertinger living along a few tropical coastlines. Its fur is more similar to that of a river otter on Earth than other Wolpertinger breeds. Smog Dragoon A black-scaled species of Dragoon known for inhabiting dark, dank cavern systems and catacombs. They breathe a choking black smoke that fills the air, suffocating and blinding its victims. They are considered the guardians of Darkness amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Hadess. Snow Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's tundras. Snow Elves possess varying shades of green hued hair and have very pale skin. They are adept at the use of crooked canes and their cultural garbs are red velvety material edged by fluffy white fur trim. Racial mounts are the MOOSE-EQUIVALENTS (land), Alruses (sea) and Reinhawks (air). Despite their home environment, they are often found to be quite pleasingly cheerful. Splintercet Armored cet with a nocturnal lifestyle. Their armor plating is used to bash into trees, which due to powerful leg muscles often will obliterate the tree. This is done to get at the hives of bee-equivalents and their honey product, which is their primary source of sustenance. They are highly territorial towards sapient species, which, when combined with their nightly yowling as a form of distance communication and territory alerting to other potentially-nearby Splintercets, leads some superstitious types to believe that the species' head-bashing causes them migraines and sets them into a foul mood. This, however, is untrue. Starachnid A species yet to be described. Stone Troll A species of Troll that have evolved to inhabit the planet Diakatan's mountainous regions. They are at war with the High Elves. Storm Dragoon A gold-scaled species of Dragoon whose wings have adapted into long lightning rods. They are large but flightless, and yet have built up such massive levels of static electricity within their bodies that they can release a sudden lightning strike upon multiple foes at once, frying them where they stand. They are considered the guardians of Lightning amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Trö. Surf Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's volcanic islands. T Tackalope A species of Jackalope with thin and sharp, tack-like tips on their antlers. Tatyr A potato-equivalent plant that grows Inoat legs and horns, similar to a typical Satyr. Taupe Widow A species of subterranean giant widow spider. Thin like other widows but front legs adapted for burrowing like a mole cricket. Colored mauve taupe body with magnolia hourglass. A boss of this species is called Koltanowski's Checkmate. Tazefang A smaller species of Pider that relies on an uncanny evolution in order to thrive — that which allows their fangs to fire from their body and upon contact with a living organism's skin, sends a shock between the two fangs to electrocute and incapacitate prey in a matter similar to a modern day stungun. Name comes from the idea of tazers, which stunguns are an advanced form of. Teabagon A species of Hibagon that inhabit the planet Diakatan's tea-equivalent flora trees. Their hair on the back greatly resembles the local tea species leaves. Though primarily herbivorous, they have been known to predate upon both the Chaicorns and the Teanixes, which they share their environs with. Tempest Dragoon A(n) UNSPECIFIED COLOR-scaled species of Dragoon which spend their entire lives aloft. As such, they have massive wings in comparison to their body size, a thin, almost fragile-looking body, and their limbs are nearing vestigial status. Tempest Dragoons stay aloft by causing updrafts, leading to storms that may inadvertently pester sapients who fall under it. A Tempest is also capable of breathing large gusts of air at their foes, which may come either as a squall or a fog. They are considered the guardians of Air amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Söbek. Terra Dragoon A tan-scaled species of Dragoon which is known for its long periods of hibernation, wherein wyrms it can be for a thousand years. These hibernation periods are spent burrowed into the ground, but due to the lengthy passage of time they tend to be completely covered by several layers of dirt. Upon awakening, a Terra Dragoon will rise up from its mound, frightening any individual who may be in the area. Terra Dragoons are absolutely massive creatures, and cause localized earthquakes as they move about. However, unlike their fellow Dragoons they are grounded and their wings have shrank to a vestigial state. They are considered the guardians of Earth amongst Sal'jaedon's pantheon, ruled over by Odine. Tiktoku An ancient Baku replica found within specific ancient lost cities on the planet Diakatan. It was formerly used to tell time alongside the Clocku. Tiktoku formed necessary running parts while the Clocku formed the face. Tsuku-usagi A species yet to be described. Turn Moth A small moth found in certain games in the Lunatic Entertainment library. The player must be clever to catch these small lepidopterans: you must turn away from them at the last second due to their escape attempts. U V Verne Moth A small moth found in certain games in the Lunatic Entertainment library. They make Ernest P. Worrell "ewwwwwww!" sounds W Waaaghku A species of Tuskhound which feeds upon the good dreams of Greenskins in order to leave them with their nightmares — war dreams of blood and carnage. This allows Greenskins to wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the pillage of the next day. Weebagon A species of pygmy Hibagons. Weti A species of semi-aquatic Yeti which feed in large alpine hot springs. They feed on the hot spring's fysh and algaeic flora sliming up the rocks. Wheelin An ancient Kirin replica found in specific ancient lost cities on the planet Diakatan. They are quicker than their kin, utilizing large wheels for legs, which allows them to quickly charge trespassers. Whirberus A mechanical replica of the cerberus species, utilized by the Magitechnicians as guardians of locations. White Widow A species yet to be described. Wickbalang A Tikbalang replica built out of candle substance. They are extremely susceptible to fire attacks. WiFinicorn A mechanical replica of the bicorn species, utilized by the Magitechnicians to access a virtual database. WiFimera A mechanical replica of the chimera, utilized by the Magitechnicans to access a virtual database. Wolperpinger A mechanical replica of the wolpertinger, utilized by the Magitechnicians to test or "ping" their electronic database systems. Wolperringer A mechanical replica of the wolpertinger, utilized by the Magitechnicians to alert them to a communications call by producing a ringing tone. Wood Elf A species of elf that have evolved to perfectly inhabit the planet Diakatan's forests, especially the great Forest of Loren, which is their kingdom. Woolpertinger An arctic breed of wolpertinger living on the southern glaciers of the world. Covered in heavy wool coats similar to a woolly mammoth or woolly rhinoceros. X Y Yale Yales are a mountain-dwelling Inoat species whose horns can swivel in any direction. They possess a spotted coat and long tusks which jut out of their lower jaw. Yearn Moth A small moth found in certain games in the Lunatic Entertainment library. Found in cemeteries, they travel between lost lovers. Yukionna A human-like feminine being with snow white skin and hair and red eyes, which live in snow-capped mountains. They are believed to be a form of natural Simulacrum, though they are difficult to come into contact with as they avoid heat — including that given off by mammalianoid bodies — and are next to impossible to see in their snowy environs. What makes it worse is that they tend to emerge from their ice cavern homes mostly during snowstorms. While they have a distaste for heat sources, they show themselves to be an intelligent species due to an existence of personality: where one Yukionna may help a lost traveler get to safety, another may instead lure them out into the frozen wastes to freeze to death. Z Zillipede The largest of all Pede species, Zillipedes are massive, mile long creatures with a "zillion legs"— although zillion isn't a real number, the Zillipedes possess more than a billion tiny limbs. Extremely rare, it is widely believed that only two Zillipedes can ever exist on the planet at any given time; in reality it may be that the various other known Pede species are in fact the offspring of Zillipedes, gaining legs as they age and that very, very few Pedes ever reach the age that classifies them as Zillipedes. It is known that the other Pede species are found in excess in a Zilli's lair, leading credence to this hypothesis. The absolute size and rarity of these creatures makes them the go-to deity to choose from amongst the Ynnsectoid sapients. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species